Jedi vs Sith 1.5 Achievements
info These are how you tell you have no life (also come with bragging rights). Note: this is just for fun to make a suggestion for an award post it here coming soon: A-Z. Achievements(A-Z) # *Achievement Acquired **"13 swords" ***RP in the dha verda werda SL A *Achievement Acquired **"Another happy landing" ***Crash on a moon or planet and survive. *Achievement Acquired **"Ahh, that's the stuff" ***Smoke 10 Deathsticks. *Achievement Acquired **"A Story Is Worth a Thousand Posts" ***Post 1,000 times on the JvS forums. *Achievement Acquired **"ADREAN!" ***be in the top ten GBA *Achievement Acquired **"and now so does your body!!!" ***you have more than 14999 posts *Achievement Acquired **"ANARCHY!" ***successfully destabilize a city/planet's government *Achievement Acquired **"...and enemies closer." ***Kill a PC by stabbing them in the back with a knife. *Achievement Acquired **"Aim for the heart" ***Get your revenge on a PC by killing their wife/family/lover, not necessarily brutally, but that helps. :) *Achievement Acquired **"Are You Here to Play or to Watch?" ***Arrive at 10 battles but avoid all participation. *Achievement Acquired **"Academic Obsession" ***Enroll in classes with three different factions. *Achievement Acquired **"Are you sure?" ***make someone start re-thinking their decisions in life. *Achievement Acquired **"armor is good" ***survive a grenade blast *Achievement Acquired **"Atuna's Apprentice" ***Ambush 20 PCs (can be previous, but must be seperate occurances) from above as an opening move *Achievement Acquired **"Admiral Ackbar wants YOU" ***Covince two or more people from two or more unique IPs on an RPing journey *Achievement Acquired **"Art gallery display" ***Change your display pic over 10 times. *Achievement Acquired **"...And justice for all." ***Give your life to free a substantial amount of people. *Achievement Acquired **"...And justice for none." ***Take control of the city, but promptly become a tyrant and enslave everyone. *Achievement Acquired **"A spawn from hell" ***RP with one of the Genocidal 3 (E-Rad, Diva, Abyss) *Achievement Acquired **"...all in defence" ***talk someone into attacking you *Achievement Acquired **"anyone home" ***five posts of just talking to yourself (or things conected to your brain) and answering (at least 5 lines of text each; ten total lines at least) *Achievement Acquired **"Adam and Eve" ***Be the first to win an award *Achievement Acquired **"Approved" ***Become a Patent Officer *Achievement Acquired **"Anything can Happen" ***RP with the Wayland bunch B *Achievement Acquired **"Bottom's up!" ***Drink fourteen cases of Tarisian ale in one sitting. *Achievement Acquired **"Boba Fett? Where?" ***Kick someone over a cliff or into a pit. *Achievement Acquired **"Boring conversation anyway." ***Have an In-Character discussion with someone that ends up being boring, but necessary to progress the story. *Achievement Acquired **"Blood on Your Hands." ***Kill your first Player Character. *Achievement Acquired **"Back to School" ***Enroll in classes with the Ronove Order. *Achievement Acquired **"bat outta hell" ***win a podrace *Achievement Acquired **"bloodline" ***have a parent who RPs (IRL or IRP) *Achievement Acquired **"BFF" ***be in 5 usergroups ... at the same time *Achievement Acquired **"back ... to the future" ***travel in time (time travel RP) *Achievement Acquired **"Balance of the Force" ***Have any one of your characters change his/her force alignment to every single possible alignment during his/her lifetime *Achievement Acquired **"blind, deaf, and dumb" ***kill someone with fewer then 50 posts C *Achievement Acquired **"Ceiling Novice" ***Ambush 1 PC from above as an opening move *Achievement Acquired **"Celing Master" ***Ambush 3 different PCs from above as an opening move *Achievement Acquired **"Commando" ***Invade and take over an enemy Faction's HQ or base of operations by yourself *Achievement Acquired **"Cantina Crawl" ***Drink in at least 10 bars through out the galaxy. *Achievement Acquired **"CENSORED!!!!!!" ***Do an Adult RP *Achievement Acquired **"Can these two ever stop fighting?" ***Fight someone constantly through life, death, and after resurrection. *Achievement Acquired **"Consistency is key" ***Kill all your enemy PC's with the same weapon. D *Achievement Acquired **"do-ro'ik vong pratte!" ***Play as a Yuuzhan Vong alt *Achievement Acquired **"did I just win?" ***win your first GBA fight *Achievement Acquired **"did god just give me the finger?" ***have the Whills break into your account to alter your profile or make a post you didn't post *Achievement Acquired **"Death Personified" ***Kill 50 other Player Characters with the same person. *Achievement Acquired **"Damned Jester" ***Taunt your enemy during CQC. *Achievement Acquired **"Detail-oriented" ***Submit a patent and have it approved in one post (without any need by a PO for clarification in any part of it). *Achievement Acquired **"Do-gooder" ***Join the Jedi. *Achievement Acquired **"don't mess with Mandos" ***get killed by a Mando *Achievement Acquired **"Damn that is just wrong." ***Have a character who has been raped, sexually abused, and/or a victim of incest as a child. *Achievement Acquired **"Daniel, there's too much purple!!!!!" ***Create atleast 5 posts Endor/Dragus style *Achievement Acquired **"Dawn...it's finally dawn." ***Survive a FUBAR situation. (zombie apocalypse, hopelessly outnumbered, city struck by anarchy, etc.) *Achievement Acquired **"Dun Moch Master" ***Successfully provoke an opponent to a fatal mistake in a duel through words. *Achievement Acquired **"did you even read the name of the game?" ***play as neither Jedi nor Sith *Achievement Acquired **"Dan's Worst Enemy" ***Join the Anti-Ewok Crusade E *Achievement Acquired **"eyes of the devil" ***stare down a sith. *Achievement Acquired **"Enemy Arms." ***Use your enemy's weapon against them -OR- Rip off an enemy's arm and hit them with it before they die. *Achievement Acquired **"Errr.... You weren't hugged when little, were you..." ***Successfully make a flesh wound in an enemy, then use a rifle typed weapon to abuse the hole.... Enemy must be alive. *Achievement Acquired **"Exhaustive Completionist" ***Achieve all of the other awards on this topic ;). F *Achievement Acquired **"For a red dawn!" ***Lead an army into battle. *Achievement Acquired **"Femme fatale" ***A female PC seducts and kills a male PC. *Achievement Acquired **"Flashlight is secure" ***Stop an assassination of your faction leader *Achievement Acquired **"Flashlight is down and out" ***Assassinate a faction leader *Achievement Acquired **"f that's the way you want it..." ***You took hostages and made demands, but the authorities chose to reject those demands and take the hostages back. So you executed the hostages and escaped successfully. *Achievement Acquired **"falling star" ***get to a planet by free falling from orbit *Achievement Acquired **"FINISH HIM!!! (Abyss style)" ***Kill somebody by hanging them by their spine, giving them a Columbian necktie, and drowning them in their own blood. *Achievement Acquired **"Follow Me!" ***be the leader of a usergroup *Achievement Acquired **"Fate of the Void" ***Be in a Void for over a week straight. G *Achievement Acquired **"golden tongue" ***talk your way out of a fight. *Achievement Acquired **"Got my wings." ***Successfully purchase a starfighter. *Achievement Acquired **"Go for the Gold" ***Earn your regular RP location a Gold Badge. *Achievement Acquired **"Great, kid. Don’t get cocky" ***Boast In-Character about your skills/how good you are just before having your choobies handed to you on a silver platter *Achievement Acquired **"Gravity? HA!" ***Use TK to lift over 500 objects with the same character. *Achievement Acquired **"Get to the Point Already" ***Write a single post in excess of 5,000 words. *Achievement Acquired **"get down with the sickness" ***RP in the plague SL *Achievement Acquired **"Guilty as Charged, but damnit it ain't right." ***Get tried and found guilty for a crime you didn't commit IC. *Achievement Acquired **"God of War" ***beat Voyd in a God Modding/God Moding fight. (only applicable if you are NOT Eradomens) *Achievement Acquired **"goodnight" ***kill someone in their sleep *Achievement Acquired **""Get the hell outta here! ***Annoy your captive holder so much that they just let you go in frustration. H *Achievement Acquired **"Heartache" ***Lose a loved one. *Achievement Acquired **"He's no good to me dead" ***Capture and deliver a bounty target alive. *Achievement Acquired **"He's everywhere!" ***RP with Daniel (At least one post in universe with any of his PCs or ALTs.) *Achievement Acquired **""Heeeyy....i remember you..." ***have RPed on JvS long enough to see Endor go through his many character changes. *Achievement Acquired **"Hey I get that!" ***Understand at least a reference from 10 different, Non-Star Wars related materials, before anyone else posts what it's from. (i.e. Video Games, Movies, Books, Music, TV Shows.) *Achievement Acquired **"Have a KAZ on me" ***Host a Planned RP *Achievement Acquired **"How'd I get here?" ***start a charatcer off the bat as a 5000 year old dark lord of the sith or grand jedi *Achievement Acquired **"Hold it tighter next time." ***Yank a weapon from someone's hand and kill them with it. I *Achievement Acquired **"It's A Trap!" ***Successfully ambush five enemy fleets or ground forces. *Achievement Acquired **"I want a cookie!" ***Join the Dark Side. *Achievement Acquired **"It takes two." ***Successfully give birth. *Achievement Acquired **"I'm in it for the money" ***Receive a reward for completing a task. *Achievement Acquired **"It's not easy being green" ***Join the VSE. *Achievement Acquired **"I need a vacation." ***participate in 5 different conflicts or battles in 100 posts *Achievement Acquired **"I have the death sentence on 12 systems." ***Have a bounty placed on you where the conditions of the bounty want you dead *Achievement Acquired **"It’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs." ***Make a 'science' faux-pas In-Character *Achievement Acquired **"is there an echo?" ***post everyday for a solid month without anyone else on a forum *Achievement Acquired **"It hurts so good!" ***get force raped by Tanith *Achievement Acquired **"I feel so dirty!" *** find out the IC character you've been sleeping with is played by a member of the opposite sex *Achievement Acquired **"I got a bad feeling about this." ***Successfully use Force Awareness to detect an ambush. *Achievement Acquired **"I think I lost her!" ***Survive an encounter with Diva. *Achievement Acquired **"I'm a little b!tch!" ***Commit suicide during battle... *Achievement Acquired **"I am your father" ***Uncover the secret of your dubious parentage. *Achievement Acquired **"i'm going down" ***ram something with a starfighter *Achievement Acquired **"Icarus" ***have 5 patents rejected *Achievement Acquired **""I need something to take my anger out on!!!" ***RP with Dom *Achievement Acquired **"Its for science" ***Be genetically altered by an experiment *Achievement Acquired **"It fits perfectly." ***Do not change your display pic at all. *Achievement Acquired **"I started doing homework and I ended up on JvS." ***Self explanatory *Achievement Acquired **"I see the Light!" ***Meet Life. *Achievement Acquired **"In the presence of Legends" ***Rp with either Endor or Diva while the other one is there. (If rping with Endor, Diva also has to be there, and vise versa.) *Achievement Acquired **"Insurance policy" ***Carry more than 1 saber/sword. J *Achievement Acquired **"Just one more, please?" ***Create Nine characters. *Achievement Acquired **"just don't ask where it came from" ***have your first cuke sandwich and a coopers *Achievement Acquired **"Just to be sure..." ***Attack an enemy faction/fleet with five other factions/fleets. *Achievement Acquired **"Jason Bourne is impressed" ***Escape any dangerous situation with a climatic vehicle chase. *Achievement Acquired **"jumping the bandwagon...again...again...again." ***Join and leave three separate factions. *Achievement Acquired **"just. one. more. post." ***be late to an appointment because you stayed on JvS to long *Achievement Acquired **"Just...stay...dead!" ***Come back from the dead more than 5 times OR kill the same person each time they come back from the dead. K *Achievement Acquired **"killkillkillkillkillkillkill" ***Base your character around nothing but slaughtering sentients, NPC's and PC's alike. L *Achievement Acquired **"Life sucks." ***Die five times. *Achievement Acquired **"Let the Force flow through you" ***Use the Force to win a contest or conflict. *Achievement Acquired **"LEEEEEEEEEEROY JENKINS!!!!" ***Mess up your allies' ambush or attack. *Achievement Acquired **"Like talking to a brick wall." ***Remain completely silent and steadfast even as your opponent tries to Dun Moch you. *Achievement Acquired **"Like getting hit by a brick wall." ***Get punched, kicked, or otherwise beaten by someone many times your size. *Achievement Acquired **"lead pipe" ***beat someone in a fight, with something you randomly pick up nearby (ie chair, table, bottle, light pole, building, etc) M *Achievement Acquired **"Me? ... a Master? ..." ***Became a Jedi Master *Achievement Acquired **"More bark than bite..." ***RP with An Tirana Dubh and not feel intimidated. *Achievement Acquired **"Master Vodo's Stick-fighting Award" ***Defeat a saber-wielding opponent with a non-saber-resistant melee weapon. *Achievement Acquired **"Mando-style Clan Award" ***Share your surname with at least 5 other players on the site. *Achievement Acquired **"Makin' a Mark" ***Tattoo or brand another player. *Achievement Acquired **"Mastermind I" ***Create an sl that lasts 1 or more year(s) that has to do with your character not being what it appears to be and reveal it at the end of your character's life *Achievement Acquired **"Mastermind II" ***Create a large scale invasion that takes 3 or more months to plan against 2 or more factions and having it be 5 factions versus the 2 or more factions N *Achievement Acquired **"Need a new hobby." ***Create useless and pointless achievements purely for entertainment. *Achievement Acquired **"not even the Whills can stop me!!!" ***'god mod' so badly your banned *Achievement Acquired **"New perspective" ***Fight in a huge battle as a lowly foot soldier and survive. *Achievement Acquired **"NOOOOOOO" ***have your computer turn off before you can submit the post you wrote (for any reason) *Achievement Acquired **"Not-so-abandoned" ***Inhabit an abandoned base and use it either to lure in unsuspecting victims or launch WMD's from it for mass casualties. *Achievement Acquired **"n00b bane" ***kill five noobs O *Achievement Acquired **"one man army" ***kill 10,000 troops by yourself (no ships), in one battle. *Achievement Acquired **"oops i crapped my pantz" ***go up against three to five PC's and survive *Achievement Acquired **"Okay, Okay, now you're just getting ridiculous." ***Kill 100 other Player Characters with the same person. *Achievement Acquired **"Observationalist" ***Arrive at 5 battles but avoid all participation. *Achievement Acquired **"Outta ammo!" ***Have your primary pen run out of ink while outside, with no backup pen handy. *Achievement Acquired **"opps... maybe that wasn't a good idea" ***kill yourself *Achievement Acquired **"Oh! Like in Episode VI!" ***Kill a high-tech opponent with a low tech weapon, like a sharpened stick. *Achievement Acquired **"...or maybe it's not." ***Have all characters the same race. *Achievement Acquired **"OI! WHERE'S ME WALLET?!" ***Succesfully steal someone's wallet without yourself actually knowing P *Achievement Acquired **"Punch it!" ***Enter hyperspace at least 500 times. *Achievement Acquired **"Platinum Edition" ***Earn your regular RP location a Platinum Badge. *Achievement Acquired **"please seek help!" ***you have more than 19,999 posts *Achievement Acquired **""Pincushion" ***pin over 10 enemies to a wall with any type of arrow or dagger *Achievement Acquired **"*pulls out guitar* THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!" ***Get involved in a lyrics war. *Achievement Acquired **"Paragon of Evil" ***Be in two seperate Sith Factions and two seperate Jedi Factions at the same time *Achievement Acquired **"Physics?! WHAT?!" ***Become a Galactic Science Councillor Q R *Achievement Acquired **"Red pill, or the blue pill?" ***Harvest a lightsaber Crystal Cave. *Achievement Acquired **"Ready? What know you ready?" ***Became a Jedi Knight *Achievement Acquired **"role play my way!" ***patent ten patents *Achievement Acquired **"Running Riot!" ***Kill five other Player Characters with the same person. *Achievement Acquired **"Rust in Peace" ***Kill 1,000,000 droids. S *Achievement Acquired **"See, all better!" ***Recover from a near-death experience. *Achievement Acquired **"Share the Pain." ***Use a manner of move that kills both you and your enemy. *Achievement Acquired **"Skin of your teeth" ***Fight with Diva and survive *Achievement Acquired **"Suicidal..but successful" ***Fight with Diva...and win. *Achievement Acquired **"Seen the Light" ***Convert to the Jedi after spending time as a Sith. *Achievement Acquired **"Suiken" ***Start a barfight at ten different cantinas. *Achievement Acquired **"Someone had to do it" ***Lay some beat-down on someone who deserves it for their idiotic contributions(either IC or OOC) *Achievement Acquired **"Someone had to say it" ***Use the phrase "I've got a bad feeling about this" in character and in context. *Achievement Acquired **"someday all this will be yours" ***own a planet *Achievement Acquired **"Sacrifice in vain" ***Sacrifice yourself to a group of people, only to see the idiots get themselves killed later. *Achievement Acquired **"survival of the favorite" ***have one of your Alts kill another of your Alts *Achievement Acquired **"Simple kind of Man." ***Kill you character in a dull, simple way. *Achievement Acquired **"Size isn't everything, tech is." ***Play as a small creature, but kill other PC's in a mech or other high-tech armor. *Achievement Acquired **"Singing in the Universe, just singing in the Universe..." ***Post music to go with a scene or post song lyrics *Achievement Acquired **"So uncivilized..." ***Use a blaster to kill someone and use this quote T *Achievement Acquired **"There is no spoon." ***Successfully rift from one location to another. *Achievement Acquired **"That's a lot of candles!" ***Reach the age of Five Thousand standard years. *Achievement Acquired **"This weapon is your life." ***Successfully build a lightsaber. *Achievement Acquired **"The Buried Past" ***Have a flashback of the past. *Achievement Acquired **"Technological Terror" ***Build a Death Star or a Star Forge. *Achievement Acquired **"The Force is my ally, but he/she is my life" ***Get married. *Achievement Acquired **"That's not true! That's impossible!" ***Reveal a hidden truth. *Achievement Acquired **"There's so many!" ***Visit fourteen different worlds. *Achievement Acquired **"This is where the fun begins!" ***Survive multiple fleet battles. *Achievement Acquired **"The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities some consider to be… Unnatural." ***create a non-canon power using the Dark Side *Achievement Acquired **"to get back up again" ***destroy your first superweapon *Achievement Acquired **"Ten Ducks in a Row!" ***Kill ten other Player Characters with the same person. *Achievement Acquired **"These aren't the droids you are looking for." ***Mistakenly address a PC/NPC; thinking that you are speaking to the right person, when in fact you're not *Achievement Acquired **"tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak..." ***Break yourself or someone else from imprisonment. *Achievement Acquired **"There goes the Liver..." ***Out drink any VSE memeber and live to tell the tale. *Achievement Acquired **"Tommy and Gina" ***Make a Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer" reference *Achievement Acquired **"Till the end, buddy!" ***Gain a companion, then rescue each other from certain death multiple times. *Achievement Acquired **"Tastes like heaven..." ***Kiss-choobies a Whill. *Achievement Acquired **"The enemy of my enemy...is apparently still my enemy..." ***Be attacked by something that just killed/knocked out/otherwise incapacitated something attacking you *Achievement Acquired **"That's just so wrong!!!!" ***get someone pregnant. bonus if you are from a different species or droid *Achievement Acquired **"That's disgusting!!!" ***Cause someone to vomit or vomit yourself from reading a post in an RP you're involved in. *Achievement Acquired **"Thank The Force for Ted!" ***Survive E-Rad's rage when he goes sober *Achievement Acquired **"time flies" ***send 20 minutes writing a post U *Achievement Acquired **"Ultimate Role Player I" ***Have anyone of your characters change his/her occupation (Jedi, Sith, Mando, Traveler, Pirate, etc.) to more than 15 different occupations *Achievement Acquired **"Ultimate Role Player II" ***Have all of your characters change to 2 or more occupations *Achievement Acquired **"Unorthodox insanity" ***Kill another PC In Character by beating them over the head 7 or 8 times....with a live tiger. V *Achievement Acquired **"Voyeurism" ***Arrive at a battle but avoid all participation. *Achievement Acquired **"VSE in all but name...." ***Drink in 100 bars through out the galaxy. *Achievement Acquired **"Variety is the spice..." ***Have different characters all different species. W *Achievement Acquired **"What door?" ***Break down four sets of doors in less than two hundred posts. *Achievement Acquired **"Who's the Master now?" ***Reach the rank of Dark Lord of the Sith. *Achievement Acquired **"Who's your daddy?" ***Purchase a Greater Krayt Dragon. *Achievement Acquired **"The Wild West" ***Visit every planet in the Western Outer Rim. *Achievement Acquired **"who's the main now dog" ***take over Coruscant *Achievement Acquired **"who needs canon?" ***pass your first patent *Achievement Acquired **"where's a bacta tank" ***win ten GBA fights *Achievement Acquired **"why do we fall?" ***lose you first flagship in a space battle *Achievement Acquired **"why is my choobies bleeding and there's a dollar in my pocket?" ***meet Az *Achievement Acquired **"We're not in Kansas anymore..." ***Successfully make the transition to the Netherworld. *Achievement Acquired **"Which one's real...which one's real?!" ***Have 10 characters on one profile. *Achievement Acquired **"Who needs laser mics?" ***Overhear a conversation without technology or being discovered *Achievement Acquired **"wait who are you?" ***forget you RPed with a person *Achievement Acquired **"who needs weapons, we have shields" ***ram something with a heavy *Achievement Acquired **"what was that sound?" ***RP in diva's house of horrors SL *Achievement Acquired **"war is hell" ***RP in the Dark Wars SL *Achievement Acquired **"Why does my bottom hurt?" ***Pass out from trying to out drink a VSE member. *Achievement Acquired **"What I said was..." ***Actually use what is written in the "Quote" section of your profile IC in a way that makes sense. *Achievement Acquired **"Where did I leave my pants?" ***Drink in at least 50 bars through out the galaxy. *Achievement Acquired **"WTF?!" ***Cause someone to break out in an ooc seizure during an epic SL because you ruined their plan of "domination" *Achievement Acquired **"Wait, what universe is this again?" ***Bring in a character from another universe or game *Achievement Acquired **"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" ***Be killed by a apprentice *Achievement Acquired **"Wait, who, what?" ***Become hopelessly confused in a large scale battle. X Y *Achievement Acquired **"You W@nker!" ***Break someones glasses. *Achievement Acquired **"your soul belongs to jedi vs sith!" ***you have post more than 9999 times *Achievement Acquired **"Yeah..that'll happen." ***Easy to get. When someone claims they will kill you/get your planet/get revenge, you roll your eyes and say "Yeah, that'll happen." *Achievement Acquired **"Yoda's not the only one..." ***Be forced to leave your home planet and go into exile. *Achievement Acquired **"YOU DID WHAT WHAAAA????" ***Kill a Whill *Achievement Acquired **"You sadistic-" ***Manipulate someone by holding their loved one hostage, then kill their loved one anyway. Z *Achievement Acquired **"Zoom In" ***Kill a PC by assassination with a sniper rifle *Achievement Acquired **"Zoom Out" ***Kill a PC by blowing them up. Category:JvS RP Category:Achievements